Hyuga Michka
'Character First Name:' Michka 'Character Last Name Here' Hyuga 'IMVU Username:' michkarsulphur 'Nickname: (optional)' shadow 'Age:' 13 'Date of Birth:' 08/16/187 AN 'Gender:' female 'Ethnicity:' Konohagakure, short, slim, dark grey/black hair with purple highlights, pale skin, white eyes, skin shows signs of physical labor, her hands and arms posess grease and oil stains 'Height:' 4'9" 'Weight:' 83lb 'Blood Type:' O negative 'Occupation:' ninja 'Scars/Tattoos:' small vertical scar across upper and lower lips on the left side 'Affiliation:' Amegakure 'Relationship Status:' single 'Personality:' michka is of a stubborn and headstrong nature, once she sets her mind on doing something, it will be done, come hell and high water. michka is quite an agressive person as a result of the bullying she used to recieve and as a result has anger issues, she picked up the bad habit of smoking because it helped her curb her agression, he is allways tinkering and is never happier than when she is elbows deep in an engine, and lord help the person who interupts her whilst she is having her 'quiet time' with her latest project. michka has a habit of creating and collecting improvised weapons all the way from a crude shiv, to a 'flash powder' rifle she built herself, one of her favorites being a broom handle with circular saw blades bolted to each end, she is fiercly territorial of her space and quarters and wont put up with back-talk from anyone, from a street urchin, to her boss or teacher. michka also tends to be a very impatient person. 'Behaviour:' michka is of an aggresive, but slighly withdrawn nature, her social skills are slighly below par, but she makes up for it with practical aptitude, she smokes heavily and posses a small rebelious streak, she dosent allways deal well with authotity, loyal to those she trusts, and distrustful of those she dosent know. she has little patience, and it dosent last long. 'Nindo: (optional)' "this is going to be fun" "i need a smoke if im going to have to deal with this again" "patience... what is that" 'Summoning:' ((No Academy Student will have a summon, and it is likely you will not get one if at all until Chuunin or later life, this field is reserved for later editting in your profile.)) 'Bloodline/Clan:' Hyuga 'Ninja Class: ' Academy student 'Element One:' (( Wind,Fire, Lightning, Water, Earth.)) ((You do not 'Need' a chakra element, it is just an option. Some clans don't have elements.)) -must be learned and allocated before use 'Element Two:' (( Wind, Fire, Lightning, Water, Earth.)) ((You do not 'Need' a second chakra element, it is just an option. )) -must be learned and allocated before use 'Weapon of choice:' ((you wont use a weapon until you are trained with one)) 'Strengths' has exceptional aptitude at picking up taijutsu, 'Weaknesses:' michka posesses below average stamina, 'Chakra color:' (( Green, blue, yellow, etc, etc...)) 'Weapon Inventory:' ((You do not need to fill this out until you become a Genin.)) Maximum capacity at: Genin (50 pieces) Chunin (60 pieces) Jounin (70 pieces) ANBU/Sage (80 pieces) Sannin/Kage (90 pieces) Please allocate now Kunai (cost 2 pieces): Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): ''' '''Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): Makibishi Spikes (cost 0.5 pieces each set of 10): Small Scrolls (cost 3 pieces): Medium Scrolls ( cost 4 pieces): ''' '''Large Scrolls (cost 5 pieces): Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): ' '''Paper Bomb ((Max 20) costing 2 pieces): ' '''Any sword ((Max 7) costing 6 pieces each): Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each):'' List the other weapons here: '''Total: 'Jutsu List:' Transformation Technique - Rank E Clone Technique - Rank E Body Replacement - Rank E Rope Escape Technique - Rank E Generic Sealing Technique - Rank E Genjutsu - Rank E 'Allies:' ((Your village ect.)) 'Enemies:' ((Your enemies, rivals)) 'Background Information:' michka comes from a poor working class family, an only child with a single father after her mother dissapeared, she grew up around her fathers workplace where he worked as a mech technician, being around her father and her coleagues caused her to have a grasp of mechanical knowledge from a young age. michka is allways fiddleing and tinkering with various objects, attempting to fix them or improve them, even if it is not allways appreciated or wanted. michka was allways wandering off and getting in trouble from the age of seven, at age eleven she picked up the habit of smoking, and used to get into fights all the time to prove that just because she was a girl, didnt mean the sons of her fathers coleagues could push her around. michka is most comfortable when found elbows deep in an engine or plotting new impovements to everyday items, at age ten she was banned from her fathers workplace after attaching sawblades to a broom handle to make an improvised double headed axe. michka fell in with an undesirable crowd after that incident, stealing and lying, one day, at age 13 she came home to find the foreman from the plant where her father worked bearing the grave news that her father had been killed in an industrial accident involving a malfunctioning hydraulic ram. from there michka ened up living on the streets, where her reputation only grew worse. then, one day she heard a rumor, and decided to pursue it, and now she is enroling into ''Amegakure Shinobi Academy in an attempt to turn her life around in a positive direction 'Roleplaying Library: '''Approved by: Kagato